high school
by alexslovestory
Summary: raven finally gets away from her father.she now goes to a new and has to meet new people.i suck at summary BBxR


CHAPTER 1

Hi, I am is my first time writing on please please no flames

So this is a BBxR. I am sorry to say I am not a beast boy and terra fan. And if you are then stop reading.

Ok I should be getting back to the story.

Here is the character and the ages

Beast boy = Garfield mark Logan (14)Garfield has blonde hair, blue eyes, quite tall,he white best friend are all listed below and girlfriend terra

Raven=Rachel Raven Roth (14) brown hair, light brown eyes, same height as Garfield

Robin= Richard "Dick" Grayson (14) dark brown hair, brown eyes, quite tall. Taller than Garfield though and girlfriend kori

CYBORG= victor stone (15) no hair, brown eyes, the tallest girlfriend bumble bee

Terra= Tara smith (14 and a half) blonde hair, blue eyes, about the same height as Gar and boyfriend Garfield

Starfire=kori Andres (14) has red hair, dark brownish eyes and second tallest and boyfriend robin

Bumble bee=Karen jones (15) brown hair, black eyes and about the same height as victor

Arella=arella is raven mother

Trigon =trigon is raven evil father

Sorry for any spelling mistakes they are

I ALSO PROMISE TO FINISH EVERY STORY I MAKE.I SWEAR BECAUSE I HATE PEOPLE WHEN MAKE A GREAT STORY AND DON`T FINISH I GO…

OOH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT I DON`T OWN TEEN THIS STORY

I can't believe I doing it I running away from horrible man.I had to call father (trigon) and they is no way I coming a few more blocks to go before I can see my mum again and go back to home town Jump City.

Flash back

"Dad you're hurting me" I Said when trigon started to hold her wrist.

"Well I you made my dinner on time I wouldn`t have to hurt you, would I" Trigon said hold my wrist harder. I screamed. when I started to see blood coming out of my wrist.

He slapped me a crossed my face and said "shut up do you want the whole street to hear you. Now I am going out to a friend house to take care of some business. He said with a evil grin. When I come back I want my dinner finished understand"

I nodded

Now wipe yourself. With that he got his coat and hat and left.

As soon as I knew he was gone. I ran up stair got my suitcase and started packing didn't take me long because he hated me and didn't get me nothing I had to pay for it on my own or go to the charity shops and get cloths. I was all packed I went to my dad's room and started searching I couldn't find what I was looking for. It was hopeless he must of threw it away. I almost searched ever when under his pillow I found it my mum's phone number. I started to cry and then I said to myself they is no time to cry. I went straight to the house phone and called the number. And I couldn't believe was the sound of my mother voice.

And she said "hello who is this"

I said "it me, raven"

Sweetie is that really you. I miss you so much

I miss you too mom

Mum I need you to pick me up from this hell. He hurting me so much mom please helps me

Of course raven tell me your address

Ok 46 well close jump city ok sweeties I be they in 30 minutes get your stuff packed

Alright done mom just hurry

Ok I will sweetie I will meet me 4 blocks away from your house ok

With that she hangs up.

I went upstairs got my suitcase and made sure I didn't forget anything. Went back down stairs and waited at the back down. Then all of a sudden I heard some noise it was dad. I got my suitcase and and left the back door quietly and fastly

End of flash back

I was almost they 1 block away then I saw her mum arella just like how I remember her. I ran to her and give her the biggest hug ever.

Then she saw my wrist and my faced then said I can`t believe he did this to you come quickly get into the car.

She put my bag on the boot. And then we were gone. Driving away. The more mum drove away more .more safe I felt.

END OF CHARTER 1

HOPEFULLY THOSE CHARACHERS AT THE TOP WOULD BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.

ALSO LET HOPE THE NEXT CHARATER WOULD BE LONGER

AND AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND IF I DID THEY WOULD STILL BE ON THE T.V

P.S HAPPY VALENTINE DAY


End file.
